Mutant Harry
by vuzznut
Summary: What if Lily and james decided to give harry a real family and power that will help him destroy Voldermort.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own harry potter or X man they belong to their creatures. This in set in the time of harry third year and mid way of third movie of x men.**

**Mutant Harry**

**Chapter One.**

It was Harry third year, everyone was still in shock of the event of that Sirius Black tried to get in the Gryffindor Tower last night. They were all having breakfast in the Great hall with everyone when a new ghost or spirit came through the doors, when they saw this new spirit or ghost there was a great shock in the teachers and Harry Potter.

"Lily!!" Remus shot out in surprised "You're a ghost!"

"Hello Remus my old friend, but I'm not a ghost I'm a spirit that is on a mission." Lily stated

"Hello my dear." Dumbledore greeted

"Hello Professor, and Hello Professor McGonagall, and James Want to say I hi and he wants we say these word exactly. " Lily stated

"What is that dear?" McGonagall asked

"Hello Minni, still looking beautiful as always." Lily stated

"Oh James, we was my favourite student." McGonagall said before she started to cry.

"Now Remus, I ever here you moping around again I will come down here and kick you but from here to the other side of the world." Lily said

"I guess I better that warning to heart I guess, as I don't want James angry at me." Remus said

"Where is Sirius Black as I have an message for him?" Lily asked

"But would you want talk to Sirius Black when he is responsible for your death by selling you to the Dark Lord?" Remus stated

"But Remus, Sirius is innocence he wasn't our secret keeper Peter Pettiegrew was and he framed Sirius." Lily explained

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore inquired well everyone is in shock the whole situation at the moment.

"James and Sirius came up with plan at the last minute to swap secret keepers. So have everyone to believe that Sirius is secret keeper well the really secret keeper is safe. So they change it Peter and have every one after Sirius but Peter betrayed us and sold us to the Dark Lord." Lily explained

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said in shock "That means we sent an innocence man to prison." He said guilty.

"Well tell Sirius this when you see him from James, My best friend and blood brother, stop being an idiot." Lily said, in which my Remus crack up laughing and rest of the teachers to laugh as well.

"Well that's James, now where is my son I need to tell him something important." Lily said

"Harry, please come up here." Dumbledore asked, in which Harry got up from the Gryffindor table headed where his mom is floating.

"Mom." Harry said quietly

"OH my son you looked so much like you dad but you have my eyes and facial feature are more mine." Lily said sadly "Oh may I wish I can hug you but I can't I'll just go thought you."

"I miss you, mom." Harry said sadly

"I miss you too, son." Lily said sadly, as silent cried. "Now harry I have something important to tell you."

"Yes" Harry asked curiously

"James and I thought it would be better for you have really parents that are alive." Lily stated

"What do you mean to have real parents?" Harry and Dumbledore asked at the same time.

"There is a war coming and you need to be ready for that to happen you need to have parents to teach you, so we chosen these two people to help you and you able some of their power." Lily stated

"What do you power?" Harry asked

"Well you see they are muggles but they have these powers, the muggles call them mutants." Lily explained

"Oh, I have heard of them." Harry understands "But I don't want other parents you're my mom."

"Yes, I know but we are dead, you need real people that are alive." Lily explained

"These people you have chosen who are they?" Dumbledore asked

"They are Scott Summers and Jean Grey and Scott Summers is the leader of the X-man." Lily explained

"I have heard of the X-man, they tried protect the muggles against mutants that wants to harm the people also the other way as well." Harry explained

"What is there power and what power is harry going to get?" Dumbledore asked

"I can't tell what power in which Harry is going to get but I can tell want they have, Jean Grey is telekinesis and a telepath and while Scott Summers is a solar energy in which helps to bean out laser from his eyes." Jean explained

"Wow!" Harry said out amazed with most of the school was also surprise at these type of powers.

"Oh enough thing is you need to explain this to them and you must fine them so as they will need them to train Harry powers." Lily explained.

"Where about are we going to fine them?" Dumbledore asked

"Somewhere in America." Lily said "My time is nearly over. Remember this Harry your dad and I love you so much we just want you to be happy."

"Love you to mom." Harry answered

"I better go." Lily said as she suddenly disappeared

"Looks like Harry need to find these people to help you." Dumbledore stated.

Mean while in America there was a man was a motorbike to the lake where is girlfriend and lover died.

**To be continued**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Near the border of Canada their s was man getting of a motorbike he is known as Scott Summers was still in moaning the death of his beloved girlfriend and lover that died about month ago at this very lake that he was standing next too.

"Oh Why Jean, Why did have to get off the black bird?" Scott shouted out in anguish

"Scott" an eerie voice that was calling him

"Jean. Where are you?" Scott shouted out

"Save me Jean." Jean called out from the deep in the lake.

"How am I to do that when you are dead?" Scott asked

"Help me Scott." Jean asked again, His glass started floated away from his eyes, in Scott quickly closed his eye to stop the disaster that could of happen. Scott decided to let out his anger in the lake that has taken his girlfriend, by shooting his laser in the water in the lake that in which started boil and to dissolve. A Phoenix shape bird rosed from the water to form a female figure and she was coming closer to Scott.

"Jean!" Scott said in shock

"Hello Lover." Jean answered back

"You'll alive." Scott said in shock as he reached out for her to hold.

"Yes Scott alive and oh how I miss you." Jean told Scott with love in her voice.

"Oh Jean, how much I love you." Scott said before they started to kiss with passion and love. When they finished making out, they continued lying on soft green grass beside the lake.

"We need tell ever one you'll alive especially the professor." Scott stated

"Do we have too?" Jean asked, "Can't we keep this a secret."

"If you don't want to tell anyone then we could go on a holiday across the world for awhile until you feel better." Scott stated

"Thank you I have to get away from him before I do something bad. I hate him so much Scott what he done to me and you." Jean said with full of hate

"I know baby." Scott said

"lnstead of going on holidays how we settle down somewhere else outside of America." Jean inquired.

"I always wanted to live in England and plus they speak English." Scott added thoughtful

"Can we, Scott." Jean asked

"Of course I just have to our stuff out school sent it England and our passports." Scott said thoughtful.

"I guess you need to block your thoughts around Charles and avoid Logan." Jean stated, Scott and Jean started to plan there get away to England and how to get belongings out of school. They heard back to New York, they decided that only Scott will go in to collect their belongings, so they can still believe that Jean is dead. With that they will also have jean protecting Scott mind from intrusion from the Professor. Scott drove up on his motorbike at the entrance of the school, and was greeted by Logan and Storm.

"Scott, where have you been?" Storm demanded

"Out." Scott answered briskly, as he got off his motorbike to start to head inside to his bedroom.

"Hey pretty boy we are talking to you?" Logan shouted

"Whatever, Logan." Scott muttered as he continued walking away from them. Just as he was headed up the stairs just then the Professor came out from one of the rooms on his left.

"Scott, your back." Professor greeted

"Hello Professor." Scott answered back "There something I need to tell you."

"Yes what is it?" Professor asked, as Logan and Storm came to stand beside the Professor.

"I have decided that I will be leaving the x-men and I will be moving out to live somewhere else." Scott said straight forth.

"Why?" Professor asked

"I can't do this anymore without Jean." Scott lied to them all

"But you are our leader and we need you." Storm stated angrily

"I guess you are now the leader of the x-men." Scott answered back

"You are hiding something." Logan stated

"It's now of your business." Scott shot back

"Is this what you wanted Scott?" Professor asked

"Yes." Scott answered honestly

"Then we won't stop you then." Professor answered

"Thank you." Scott answered "I'll just go to back my things and Jeans."

"Do you really want to take Jeans stuff with you?" Professor asked

"Yes, may be able to put it in storage." Scott said half truthfully

"You know Scott I'm always here for you, as you have been like a son to me." Professor stated.

"I know I'll try to keep in touch." Scott said before he continued walking up the stairs to his and Jeans room to start packing. Logan was following Scott to his room when they reach Scott rooms, it was then when Scott notice Logan.

"What do you want?" Scott demanded

"What are you hiding?" Logan demanded back, as Logan hold Scott by the neck against the wall.

"Let me go!" Scott demanded

"No, until you tell me the truth." Logan snarled back at Scott

"It's none of you business Logan." Scott shot back, as he tried to push back against Logan for him let him go.

"And why do you smell like Jean?" Logan demanded

"Hello! There's a lot of Jean stuff in my room that would make me smell like Jean." Scott answered nervously

"I will find out what you hiding." Logan warned, as he let him go.

"Whatever, now get out of my room." Scott stated angrily

"Fine." Logan said as her turn around storm of the room angrily. With that Scott continued his packing of his and Jean stuff, he was finally finish packing all the important stuff like cloths, photo's, books and other important stuff. He was finally ready to leave this school behind, he call up removable van to take all his box of belongings and his motor bike in the van. He was about to drive out of the school in his convertible, when some of the students of the school and teachers came to say good bye to him.

"Mr Summers, on the behalf of the students we would like to say you have been a great teacher to us and a mentor and we are going to miss you." Kitty said as she came up to give him a good bye hug with rest of the most important students also was giving him their goodbye hugs.

"Also Scott you are always welcome here at anytime." Professor stated

"Thank you, maybe in the future I might come back." Scott answered "I better be off, need to meet the van at out new place. See you all again someday." Scott said as he got back in his convertible to drive out of the school to meet up with Jean to start their new life.

Mean while in England at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Dumbledore was research Scott Summers and Jean Grey who are they, what they look like and where can he find them. But he was having no luck of finding them but unknown to him they will be close to them in a few days.

**-TBC-**

**Finally another chapter done and so far I would like to thank all the review so far on this story. I was having so much trouble with chapter I just didn't know how I was going to get Scott and Jean to England, but I finally found a way. So anyway please review and tell what you think of this chapter so far as I'm not the greatest write ever but I do try. SO please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was a hot summer day in England, as Harry Potter was on his school holidays from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was doing his chores for the Dursley, so at moment he was outside pulling out the weeds in the garden. While he was doing that his thought went back what happen in the great hall couple months ago, when the spirit of his mother came into the hall to him and the whole school that he other people DNA which happens to be mutants, so he can have real parents. So for the past couple of months Dumbledore has been searching for these people, to help me control these called mutant powers that hasn't develop yet. Yet Harry was wondering what they look like and their personality and do they have any kids.

"Oh Scott, its perfect!" A red head lady said to this Scott follow across the road, when it as had a saying 'Sold'.

"I know Jean, it will be a great new start for the both of us." Scott said, "Well let's head in" as Scott and Jean headed into their new house.

"Well looks like we got some new neighbours." Harry thought out loud, as he went back doing his chores.

"Boy!! Get in here now!!" Uncle Vernon shouted out to Harry.

"Coming!!' Harry answered back

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that again." Uncle Vernon snarled

"Sorry" Harry apologised, with the rolled of his eyes as he walked into the house to see his uncle, where his aunt and cousin where all waiting for him.

"Boy do you see the new neighbours." Uncle Vernon asked

"Yes." Harry answered confused

"Boy go and clean up, we are going to meet the new neighbours." Uncle Vernon ordered, as harry ran up to his room to quickly get change into other clothes that was clean. Five minutes later Harry went down stairs to meet with family in the lounge room.

"Let's get going." Uncle Vernon said as he headed out of the house with Aunt Petunia and Dudley following him out and lastly with Harry coming out last. They walk across the street to the young couple house, and giving Harry a firm warning to behave himself or there will be great consequence. They had finally reach the house they knocked on the door three times to right for them to answer the door.

"Hello how may I help you?" The red hair lady asked as she had just opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Petunia, my husband Vernon, my son Dudley and my nephew Harry. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood." Aunt Petunia greeted

"Oh, well come on in, I'm Jean Grey." Jean greeted as she let them into her house her. Where they all can see is unpacked boxes with lounge chair and with chairs to sit down. While Harry eyes got wider when he heard the name Jean Grey and now he is wonder if the guy he saw her with early on is Scott Summers.

"Jean, where about do you want to place this box?" A male voice said from upstairs.

"Scott we have guests." Jean answered back "Oh and in the main bedroom" Jean added as an afterthought.

"Well that's my finance Scott Summers." Jean said to her bewildered guests, as

Scott came down the stairs to meet their house guests.

"Hello, I'm Scott." He greeted, as he shook hands with Vernon Dursley. Again Harry's eye got big like the size of sauces when he heard the name and he thought when get back to his room he needs to send a message to Professor Dumbledore about his new neighbours.

"Where my manners, please take a seat and do you would like any to drink?" Jean asked

"Thank you and we are fine. We don't want to be any trouble." Petunia answered back.

"Why are you wearing sun glass in side?" Dudley asked rudely to Scott.

"Because I can." Scott answered coldly, as stare back at Dudley in his sun glasses in which was give him shits.

"Oh." Dudley whimpered

"So what would you like to drink?" Jean asked as she was trying to change the topic.

"Water will be fine." Vernon answered for them all.

"You sound like you from America." Petunia asked

"Yes, we are from New York." Scott answered as Jean went to some water for them all.

"This must be lot different moving across the country leaving behind all your family." Petunia said

"Not that hard for me as I have no family but for jean leaving behind her parents and her siblings." Scott answered as Jean came back in the lounge room with tray of glass of water.

"What this about my family?" Jean asked

"They were just asking hard for us to leave behind our family and friends." Scott answered.

"Oh, we just need a new start." Jean said to them.

"Well, on my behalf welcome to the neighbourhood." Petunia said "We'll let you get back to unpacking."

"Thank you for coming over." Jean said, as lead them out to door. "It's been great to meet you."

"It's was our pleasure." Vernon said "Have a good day."

"Same to you." As the Dursley and Harry left Summer's home to head back to their house.

"Well, they seam like a bunch of weirdos especially that Scott, it not natural to wear sunglasses inside." Vernon complains to Petunia.

When Harry went into his room in the Dursley house, he start to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore about his neighbours who happen to be the people they been searching for a couple of months. Mean while in the Summer's and Greys house, they moving and placing the different boxes into their correct rooms.

"What such strange family." Scott comments, "Especially the young boy."

"They seem like they are trying to hide something and that quiet boy knows us and about our powers when I did a quick scan of their thoughts." Jean said

"How does he know about us, is he a mutant?" Scott asked worriedly

"I don't think so." Jean answered

"I guess we need to be more carefully now on." Scott said thoughtfully

"I'll keep my protective shield over our selves so no one can track us." Jean said

While they were discussing the ways of protecting they self from track or fine a snow white owl flew over their house with a message attach to her leg and was heading up to somewhere in Scotland to person called Professor Dumbledore.

**-TBC-**

**Hi sorry about the long wait for this chapter I have been on holidays and I went overseas to America, it was a long plane trip but I greatly enjoyed America and I want to go back there again someday. I need to apologised if some of the characters are out of character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office at late at night doing paper work when a white snowy owl landed on top of his paper work with a letter.

"Awe yes, a letter from young Harry." Dumbledore said to himself, as he took letter away from Harry bird to read, he open the letter to read.

_Professor Dumbledore_

_I don't know how to tell you this but we seem to have new neighbours, the thing is that their names are Jean Grey and Scott Summers and they also American's._

_Harry Potter_

"Interesting, I better called Severus and Minerva up to my office." Dumbledore thought, so Dumbledore sent a quick message to them to come his office as quick as he can. About twenty minutes later both of them where in his office waiting for whatever Dumbledore wanted to talked about.

"You both are wondering why I have called you up here at this hour." Dumbledore started to say.

"And what is it?" Snape asked bored

"Yes, what is it?" McGonagall inquired

"It seems we have found Miss Grey and Mr Summers in the most unexpected place." Dumbledore stated

"So where are they?" McGonagall asked

"Well it seems that Harry has sent a letter to me stated he has found them." Dumbledore answered

"Had did Potter exactly found?" Snape asked

"Apparently, then move into house across street from him." Dumbledore answered

"So basically it was by accidently." Snape summarised

"Now Severus, this is a good thing, plus we need these two people to help Harry to control this new power that we have no idea of." Dumbledore answered "So tomorrow morning we all are going to Harry's home so we can visit these two interesting people about what going to happen." With that he dismisses Snape and McGonagall, while he sent a letter to Harry to say they will be visiting tomorrow. The following morning the three of them where dress ready to leave to head to Mr Harry Potter house. That morning Harry went to warned his Aunt and Uncle that Professor Dumbledore and two other teachers are this morning.

"Are you in trouble Boy?" Uncle Vernon asked

"I'm not in trouble; they are just coming to visit and to check something out." Harry answered

"What is it exactly?" Uncle Vernon demanded

"Magical business." Harry answered

"Oh. So do they want us here or not boy?" Uncle Vernon asked

"You don't have to be here I think." Harry stated

"Petunia and Dudley we are leaving for the day and we are leaving in 20 minutes." Uncle Vernon shouted upstairs. Twenty minutes later they were gone about couple minutes later Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape turn up.

"Hello my boy." Dumbledore greeted

"Hello Professor's" Harry also greeted. "Please come in." As he gesture them all into his house.

"So young Harry, have you met them yet?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, yesterday when they settle in with my aunt, uncle and cousin. Mr Summers let me in first, when Dudley my cousin asked why was he wearing sunglasses inside, when he answered because he can, just then Miss Grey walked in to introduce herself." Harry answered

"I gather those glasses are to keep his power in control." Dumbledore said thoughtful

"Well are we going to meet Mr Summers and Miss Grey?" McGonagall asked

"Yes of course, in a minute Minerva, so Harry what do you think of them so far?" Dumbledore asked

"They seem a bit distance but nice another." Harry answered

"Well then let's go and visit them and Harry will be coming with us and just follow are lead." Dumbledore said as they head outside to walk across the street. Mean while Scott Summers was outside working on his motorcycle without his shirt on and with grease all over his body on the front lawn when Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Harry came up to him.

"Good morning Mr Summer." Harry greeted

"Hello Harry and who are your friends?" Scott greeted

"Well Mr Summers these are some teachers from my School that I go to." Harry answered

"Well hello I'm Scott Summers." Scott greeted

"Hello I'm Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and these two are my follow teachers Minerva and Severus Snape." Dumbledore greeted

"I would shake hands but they are full of grease and I don't want get your hands dirty." Scott stated "Are you just visiting or you want something?" he inquired

"Yes we have something to discuss with and you wife." Dumbledore answered

"Yes what is it?" Scott asked

"May we discuss it somewhere private maybe inside your house." Dumbledore asked

"Yes of course, come on inside and I just get Jean." Scott answered as they walk into the house in which Scott show them were entertaining room. "Please take a seat." With that Scott went up stairs to their bedroom.

"Hey Jean we..." Scott Started

"I thought you were working on your bike and I hope you haven't got grease on anything." Jean pointed out

"I was but we have guest and they are sitting in the entertaining room." Scott answered

"Why didn't you say so?" Jean said as she quickly got dressed

"Was trying to and I need to have a quick shower." Scott answered as he started to take off his shirt to show a well tone chest as he headed into their joining bathroom.

Meanwhile down in the entertaining room Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Harry where sitting around waiting for Scott and Jean to come down.

"He seems to be a nice young man." Dumbledore stated

"I had tried to read his mind but he seems very strong shields around his mind that like a brick wall." Snape stated coldly.

"Not surprisingly as his girlfriend is a telepath, I would have assumed that she has trained him to block his thoughts." Dumbledore said.

"And rather good looking." McGonagall said thoughtful

"Why, Minerva." Dumbledore said cheerfully

"Did I say that out loud?" McGonagall said in shock of saying it out loud.

"Not a worries, my dear." Dumbledore said, just then Jean walked onto room. "Hello you must be Jean."

"Hello, yes I'm Jean and Scott will be down in while his just getting changes." Jean answered "Would any of you would like a cup tea or coffee?" She asked

"Cup a tea would be great for all of us." Dumbledore answered

"Well its coming up, just wait a moment." Jean said as she walked into the kitchen she started to use telekinesis by lifting cups and saucers out of the cupboard to place on the table, while boiling jug of water. When the water was finished she pours the hot water into the cups and she got a plate of biscuits with that she walked back into the entertaining room just when Scott was walking the down stair to also head to the same room.

"Well every here is cup of tea in you wanted milk and sugar is in separate bowls." Jean stated as she walked into the room.

"Yum chocolate chips cookie." Scott said as he grabs one and shoved into his mouth.

"Scott!" Jean said before hitting him over the head.

"What?" Scott asked as he rubbed the back of his head, as the three guests where quietly laughing to themselves minus Snape was fining it to a bit distain.

"Anyway sorry about that, what is it that you would like to discuss." Jean asked as she turns the conversation back to the four guess.

"AW yes, The three of us are teachers at this private school in Scotland and young harry here is a student." Dumbledore started

"Yes, what does this have to do with us?" Scott asked with caution

"Well you see it not a normal school." Dumbledore said

"Great! Another mutant school." Jean mumbled to Scott.

"The thing is it not a mutant school it school of witchahcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore stated

"Okay." Scott said unsurprised

"Aren't you surprised?" Harry asked

"Heard weirder things that and see weirder things." Scott answered

"And we know you are mutants." Snape said coldly

"So we are doing you any hard and so what do you want?" Jean asked coldly back, as she started to use her telepathic powers to read their minds.

"Can we explain the whole story? Before you told us to head out."Dumbledore said calmly, meanwhile in his mind, _we mean no harm to you! _Dumbledore thought to Jean.

"Fine, but I will tell if you are lying to us." Jean agreed while looking at Scott for confirmation, as he gave slight nod of confirmation.

"Well it started thirteen years ago..."Dumbledore started to tell you about Harry story life to the right point where to Harry's third year.

"Yes, it s a sad story but what doesn't have do with us as we don't know this Voldermort and about been magical been as we are mutants."Scott answered back wearily where this was heading.

"And you better hurry up as we have better things to do." Jean added coldly impatiently

"Yes well half way through the last year Harry's mother came back as a spirit, everyone especially Harry." Dumbledore said

"Okay that was something I didn't expect but still doesn't explain you got do with us." Jean asked once again.

"That's the thing Lily and James thought Harry deserved a proper family, so they somehow mix his DNA with two mutants so will get the mutant power."Dumbledore said

"Let me guess they used our DNA."Scott said dryly

"Yes."Dumbledore agreed

"What is there rights to put our DNA into someone else without our permission they had no right." Scott said angrily about someone was playing with their DNA. "To poor kid that didn't ask for this did they even asked his permission or did they just did it."

"Yes well, see there is a war coming up and these mutants power could help us to win this war and we need you to help train them." Dumbledore said

"Oh that's makes everything so much better."Scott said sarcastically "That's still doesn't make it right."

"I know, but it nothing it could be done now." Dumbledore said "Please we need your help training Harry."

"So what type of mutant power you have that got nothing to do with your magic." Jean asked

"Nothing so far." Harry answered

"We need to think about this." Scott answered

"Right, we leave to it then." Dumbledore said as he got up with rest of his party left house not before saying "Please think about it."

"We will." Jean answered, with that Scott and Jean where left alone to decided the decision.

"So what are we going to do?" Scott asked

"I have no idea." Jean answered

**-TBC-**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter been having a bad year, that could work on this story or any other story i have done. Plus sorry about about the grammar.**

**I'm starting an toll, **

**Which Champion will represent Charles Xavier school in trizwizard tourment?**

**Bobby (iceman)**

**Rogue**

**Kitty (Shadowcat)**

**Peter **

**Other ( just tell me who)**

**Thank you and please review.**


End file.
